Viking Assassins
by archicastor1
Summary: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III is kidnapped by Abstergo to review the memories of his ancestor also named Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III. In Abstergo, he meets Desmond Miles and Doctor Drago. His family and friends will do anything to help him. Contains spoilers for HTTYD2. Rated T for violence. Modern A/U. I don't own HTTYD or Assassin's Creed.
1. Abstergo and the Animus

**Hey! Temlpars, Assassins, Vikings or whatever you are. I decided to write this little story before updating "Sunshine Showdown". Before starting, I want to thank ****NightFuryGetDown14 for inspiring me to write again.**

Chapter 1: Abstergo and the Animus.

?: Where are you taking me? I have the right to a lawyer!  
Abstergo guard: Shut up and keep walking!  
Abstergo guard 2: Doctor Drago, here you have the guy.  
Drago: Well done. Leave me alone with him.  
?: Who are you? And what do you want from me?  
Drago: First of all, your name is Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, right?  
Hiccup: How do you know my name?  
Drago: I know everything about you. Right now, you are in Abstergo. You won't escape from here.  
Hiccup: You didn't answer my question. What do you want from me?  
Drago: Calm down. You will use our latest invention, the "Animus", to help us locate the Piece of Eden.  
Hiccup: I won't do anything!  
Drago: If you don't do anything, you will end us Subject 16.  
Hiccup: How did he end?  
Drago: You can see it right there (Points a finger at a chair)  
Hiccup: What?! He is dead!  
Drago: Yes. Now, let's start with the Animus!

After walking through a long hallway, they got to a special iron bed. It was connected to many computers and other artifacts. Hiccup was told to lie on that strange machine and close his eyes. Once he did all that, they connected him to the Animus and turned it on.

_**ANIMUS…**_

Hiccup started seeing an island full of houses, where Vikings lived. He saw many people walking the streets of the village. But, something was strange; a couple of people were riding dragons! They were racing across the island. When the race finished, he saw another person riding a dragon across the ocean. After many hours, Hiccup saw a lot of things, tragedy, family, adventure, fights, romance and much more. He realized that the person that had been riding the dragon across the ocean had his name, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III. But nothing was said about those things named "Pieces of Eden".

_**BACK TO NORMAL…**_

Drago: That's enough for today. We don't want him to end us Subject 16. Take him to his room.

**IN HICCUP'S ROOM…**

Hiccup: All this is just a bad dream. When I wake up, I will be with my father, my mother, my friends and my beautiful girlfriend.

**THE NEXT DAY…**

Drago: Ready for more experimentes?  
Hiccup: …  
Drago: You're always ready! Come on.

_**ANIMUS AND CHANGE TO VIKING HICCUP…**_

It was a nice day on Berk. Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III was woken up by Valka, his mother.

Valka: Hiccup, wake up.  
Hiccup: Mom, it's early. Let me sleep a little more.  
Valka: You forgot you were the chief? You have to wake up earlier.  
Hiccup: OK. Let me put my armor on.

**MINUTES LATER…**

As he walked down to the village, he saw his girlfriend, Astrid Hofferson. They kissed and continued walking to the forge, where Gobber (Who used to be Hiccup's father best friend) was waiting them.

Gobber: Hi lad, sorry, Chief. Hi Astrid.  
Hiccup: Hi Gobber. Do you have any news about the rebuilding of the village?  
Gobber: Well, our men are removing the ice and some people are rebuilding the houses.  
Astrid: Great. Do you have any news about Drago?  
Gobber: …  
Astrid: Come on Gobber! You are hiding something.  
Gobber: Drago has a new army. Over 10.000 men. His old Bewilderbeast died, so he hasn't got any dragons this time.  
Hiccup: Where did he get 10.000 men?!  
Gobber: From… the Templers… the Templors… the Templurs… he Templirs?  
Hiccup: Do you mean "the Templars"?  
Gobber: Exactly. Hiccup, I'm afraid.  
Hiccup: We have our dragons. Nothing can go wrong.  
Gobber: But, he has something even more powerful.  
Hiccup: And what is SO powerful.  
Gobber: The Piece of Eden.  
Hiccup: Are you kidding me?! He has the Piece of Eden and we are so calm!  
Astrid: Hiccup, calm down (Kisses him)  
Hiccup: Thanks. We need to talk with someone to help us.  
Astrid: And who will help us?  
Hiccup: I'll tell you later. Let's go find the others.

**MINUTES LATER…**

Hiccup: Guys, come here. There's something we need to talk.  
Snotlout: If we are going to talk, I prefer to keep working!  
Tuffnut: Is there a war involved? Killing people?  
Hiccup: Yes.  
Tuffnut: If so, I'd like to hear!  
Ruffnut: Me too!  
Hiccup: Well, Gobber told us that…  
Tuffnut: Booooooring.  
Astrid: (Punches Tuffnut in the face) Shut up!  
Hiccup: Gobber told us that…

**AN HOUR LATER…**

Tuffnut & Ruffnut: We want to participate! (Slam their helmets)  
Astrid: Guys, this is serious. You cannot go there normally. We must be prepared.  
Hiccup: Astrid is right. We must prepare ourselves to fight this war.  
Fishlegs: Sorry to interrupt, but Drago has a huge army of 10.000 men.  
Hiccup: Don't worry. I have everything under control.

_**BACK TO NORMAL AND MODERN HICCUP…**_

Drago: Who would say this? My ancestor was also called Drago!  
Abstergo guard: I'll take Hiccup to his room.  
Drago: From now on, Hiccup will be named Subject 18. Take him to his room.

**IN HICCUP'S ROOM…**

Hiccup: A new guy?  
?: Yes.  
Hiccup: What's your name?  
?: They call me Subject 17, but my real name is Desmond Miles.  
Hiccup: What's the name of your ancestor?  
Desmond: His name is Altair Ibn La Ahad. And yours?  
Hiccup: My name is Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III. My ancestor has the same name.

**THE NEXT DAY…**

Drago: Connect him to the Animus!

_**ANIMUS AND CHANGE TO VIKING HICCUP…**_

Hiccup: Our unique way of defeating Drago and his army is calling the…

**Who will Hiccup call?  
What will they do against the mighty Piece of Eden?  
Find out reading the next chapter of "Viking Assassins"**


	2. Meeting Altair

**Welcome back to my story. Read this chapter or "consequences will never be the same". It was a joke. Thanks assassin2000 and night fury kid65 for reviewing. I got a new way of writing. Enjoy the chapter…**

Chapter 2: Meeting Altair.

- Our unique way of defeating Drago is calling the Assassins- Hiccup said.  
- Who are those guys? - Astrid asked – I think I've heard about them.  
- They are hooded people who have fought the Templars for many years – Hiccup said.  
- Cool, I like hoods – Snotlout said.  
- How do we call them? – Astrid asked.

Suddenly, Gobber bumped into the academy.

- They won't come, but one of them, Altair Ibn La Ahad will do anything to recover his honor and the piece of Eden. He has many Assassins with him. But remember, the Assassins follow a Creed with many rules.  
- Forget about the Creed – Tuffnut said – Call them immediately!

One week later, a message arrived. It said:

"Hiccup, I'll figure out how to get to your island on time. Salutes, Altair Ibn La Ahad".

- _I don't know_ why, but I remember something_ about Altair_ _from my childhood_ (Italic for thoughts)

_**FLASHBACK IN HICCUP'S POV**_ …

It was a rainy night. I was not even a year old. My mother and my father were with me…

Sleep, Hiccup – My mother said

Mama… – I said

Suddenly, someone opened the door. It was a tall man wearing a white cloak. His figure was lightened up when a lightning came down.

Stoick, are you going out? – My mother said

Yes, Val! – Stoick replied

My old friend Stoick – The man said – Do you want to come on a Templar hunt in this beautiful and rainy night?

Obviously, Altair – My father said as he put on a white cloak and hood on his head – Let's go! – Closes the door.

Dad… - I said.

Don't worry Hiccup – My mother said trying to make me sleep.

_**END OF THE FLASHBACK AND BACK TO AUTHOR'S POV…**_

_My dad was Altair's friend?_

**BERK'S HARBOUR THE NEXT DAY…**

Chief, a ship is approaching – A guard said.

Let them come – Hiccup ordered

A tall figure jumped from the ship. The man was hooded and he was wearing a white cloak.

Well, let's take a look around here – The man said – You must be the chief around here.

My name is Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III. I'm the chief here. You must be Altair.

Well, let's take things seriously and start talking about your Templar problem…

_**BACK TO NORMAL AND MODERN HICCUP…**_

Are you enjoying this? – Doctor Drago asked.

What do you think? – Hiccup asked.

Oh, you're right – Doctor Drago said – Of course you're. Take him to his room.

**IN HICCMOND'S (ABBREVIATION OF HICCUP AND DESMOND) ROOM…**

Hiccup, come here – Desmond said.

What's happening? – Hiccup asked.

I got this from someone – Desmond said – It's for you.

Let me see – Hiccup said as he opened the box – A hidden blade?

Shhh, be quiet – Desmond warned – They can hear you. Equip it and hide it from the guards.

**THE NEXT DAY…**

I love this job – One of the guards said as he pulled Hiccup.

You shouldn't have done that – Hiccup said with an evil tone in his voice.

What are you going to do? Kill me?

Exactly…

Hiccup dragged out his hidden blade and killed the guard with a fast move. The other one tried to do something but Hiccup made a quick move and killed him. Hiccup ran across the corridors until getting to a big and dark room where he heard a voice…

Well, you've done quite well so far.

Thank you – Hiccup said.

It's a shame it's not enough…

In that same moment, Drago came from the shadows and hit Hiccup in the head with a stick, making him faint. Then, two guards carry him to his room.

**IN HICCUP'S MIND…**

Strange voices start to sound…

You have been chosen – The voice said.

Me? I'm just a guy with nothing special – Hiccup said.

You're special; you've been chosen to stop the Templars.

How?

You must complete the Animus and keep investigating about the Templars in your life. Complete the Animus and you will be with your family again.

Wait… Don't disappear… Please…

Search for me. My name is Juno.

**BACK TO NORMAL… **

Ahhhh… This is my house? – Hiccup asked.

Well, it's not as luxurious as a Shah's house, but what can we say about it? – Desmond answered as he laughed.

It was just a dream. Damn.

Hey calm down, what did you hear? – Desmond seemed interested.

A voice told me that I was chosen to stop the Templars.

Did the voice give you his or her name?

She was called Juno.

I've heard that name before…

**THE NEXT DAY…**

Hey Hiccup – Desmond said – Wake up, I got a new package for you.

What is it? – Hiccup asked as he woke up.

Another hidden blade. You were lucky that they didn't notice the other blade. Use this one so you can fight better.

**IN THE ANIMUS ROOM…**

Well, I got tired of sarcasm – Drago said – So, let's connect you!

_Complete the Animus…_ - Hiccup thought.

_**ANIMUS AND VIKING HICCUP…**_

So, now that we've finished discussing your problem – Altair said – Let's start with the solution. Do you have any friends you can call?

Yes. But… - Hiccup stuttered.

Well call her!

How do you now she is a girl?

Nothing… Just, guessing…

**2 DAYS LATER…**

You never told me that she lived in another island – Altair said as he walked down with Hiccup to Berk's harbor.

Well, that's what happens when you interrupt someone – Hiccup grinned – I was going to tell you that.

A ship arrives to the harbor. It was a large, old ship. Someone spoke from inside it.

Well, we meet again Hiccup – It was a feminine voice.

Let me see you – Hiccup ordered.

You wanted it…

A girl jumped from the ship and tried to hit Hiccup with a sword.

You never change, Camicazi.

You guessed right – She said.

She had changed a lot. Her messy hair was now properly combed. Her red tunic highlighted her thin figure. She also wore a pair of brown boots.

You were missing me – Camicazi said as she tried to kiss Hiccup.

Touch him, and Berk will be your grave – Astrid said as she jumped in front of her wielding her axe.

Calm down cuteness – Hiccup said as he covered her lips with his.

And you will never change – Camicazi said a little bit angry.

Well, let's stop this and let's start working with our Templar problem – Altair said as he pulled everyone away.

**What will happen?  
What will Camicazi do to get Hiccup's love?  
Find out reading the next chapter of "Viking Assassins"**

**Hi guys. If you're wondering what happened with me, I got my exams and then I came down with fever and I couldn't continue my story. I want to thank the followers of this story and assassin2000 and night fury kid65 for reviewing and supporting this story. Until next time, guys.**


End file.
